Control Then Break
by MystikTears
Summary: She knows it's wrong but she is blinded by her new release that soon cutting herself spirals out of control. And soon not even the Great House knows what to do. Especially when Cameron doesn't cut just because of him.
1. The Lie Starts Here

**The Lie Starts Here**

"_Cameron, stop!"_

_She didn't; she just kept running. She felt the hot tears run down her face, each step heavier than the last._

"_Cameron."_

_And suddenly he was in front of her._

"_Please."_

The drift from the room didn't kick in when Alison Cameron woke up in a cold sweat. Her heavy breathing echoed throughout the room and Cameron couldn't stand it. The hollowness angered her and she wanted out of this dilemma. It was quite rare for her to hunger for the pain to subside. In her own special way. She laughed coldly as she did many nights such as this. When the nightmares haunted her every thought and the desire pounded in her heart.

She kicked the sheets and comforter off and slide easily off the bed. It's a perfect time to forget. Everything.

A small grin appeared on her face and as simple as it was to be normal Doctor Cameron it was even simpler to become this new alter ego that took over when she couldn't. Control was everything and when she was alone and could take that control she yearned for, she become a new person. Dark and scary even to her but each time she promised herself that she would get used to it. That soon she wouldn't feel anymore. That nothing could hurt her.

But she only wished that she couldn't have felt this pain two weeks ago.

She shrugged off the thought, shuddering. The bathroom was two more steps away and she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she pushed the door open. And there they were. Just as she had left them yesterday and the day before. Of course she was a doctor and knew how wrong it was but she couldn't resist the temptation. Laying before her were two small razors, scissors, and a large kitchen knife. She hadn't felt the urge to use the largest tool but knew when the time was right she would. Oh, in time she would need it for sure. Today wasn't as bad as the rest so she took the smallest.

And cut her hip lightly.

The hips were important as were her thighs, arms, and even below the collar bone, and a particular spot on her right breast. She was careful where she cut, planning out the direction, the pressure, and even the length. And she did it slowly, sometimes screaming in the process. It was unhealthy, she knew, but she couldn't help it.

She let out a sigh of relief and suddenly she could breathe better than before. It was times like this Cameron knew it was okay to break the rules a little. Just a little. She's try not to over do it because she was in control. She could rid the pain, she could make the pain leave, she could say when it needed to leave. She was in complete control. Control, that's all she wanted, since she could control nothing else. And it was a power she needed, she wanted. Alison Cameron felt high with power by simply cutting, and she enjoyed every single bit of it.

-----

"Where's Cameron?" Foreman questioned.

Chase shrugged.

"I guess she's a little late." He replied sipping on the horrible coffee Foreman made. Shaking his head Foreman opened his laptop. Indeed Cameron was usually the first one to PPTH.

"Cameron doesn't do late. She's _Cameron_." He explained typing away. Again Chase could only shrug.

"Maybe she's human after all."

"Cameron? Human? Now there's a true definition of an oxymoron, don't ya think?" House said, limping in the conference room. Cameron trailed in behind him.

"Cameron where were you? This coffee sucks and my mail isn't done." Foreman turned red with embarrassment.

"It's not that bad." He mumbled.

Cameron nodded.

"I'll get right to it." she said, avoiding any contact with her left hip. Last night she cut a bit deep on accident and bled right through her sheets but not enough to make her sick, just a bit light headed. She spent the morning tending to it.

House stopped dead in tracks and turned to her. "Really?" he asked. He looked around. "Are you sick?"

Cameron quickly looked up.

"_Are you sick?"_

It kept ringing in her ears and suddenly she was paranoid. _He knows. _She shook it off. Of course he doesn't, how could he?

"No just tired," she replied. House gave her one last look before forgetting what they were talking about and moving on to the case. She sighed. For once in her life Cameron was glad House was House. He would never find out her dirty little secret. She gave a small, quick smirk. _Good._

-----

It was several hours later and Cameron couldn't sit still. It was a withdrawal, she had to do it again. She had to release, she had to cut. So here she was searching through the hospitals equipment trying to find anything sharp, and when she finally found a surgical knife she was on her way to the bathroom. It wasn't easy, sometimes, doing this but Cameron was careful. She kept reminding herself when she had her doubts, that she would remain in control and be careful.

But she sure as hell wasn't careful when she nearly collided with Wilson. The surgical knife fisted in her hand contacted with Wilson's arm for a second causing a small scratch to form. And as quickly as it happened they both were on the ground, Wilson in pain, Cameron in shock. She slipped the knife in her pocket while he was getting up. Soon Wilson forgot that he was cut, where he still wasn't sure, and trying the help Cameron up.

"Are you okay? Why the hell were you walking, almost running, so fast?" He asked in his brotherly tone. Cameron stood there for a second unable to think of any excuse. So she tried the truth.

"I had to use the restroom, badly." It took all her strength to stop her body from shaking. Before Wilson could say anything a sarcastic voice broke in.

"She's lying, she wants you, Wilson." House said, limping past the two. "Badly." And he was in his office. Wilson shrugged off House's randomness and turned back to Cameron, but she was gone.


	2. Withdrawel

**Withdrawel**

She eyed the blade closely in her hands. It gleamed in the bright restroom lights making Cameron hunger for it even more. She placed it to her arm and sliced a long mark. It dripped tiny droplets of blood but instead of watching them race down her arm she hurriedly tried to wipe away as much of it as possible. She was at the hospital and couldn't take any chances.

And she knew she was right when Cuddy walked through the door. She greeted Cameron with a nod.

_That was too close. _She thought as she slid her sleeve down. _A little too close._

"What's with the bloody surgical knife, Cameron?"

_Shit._

She looked down at her hand where, indeed, the knife was still intact with her hand. _Think, think._

"You know equipment isn't allowed anywhere else than where they are needed. So why do you have that with you?" She asked suspiciously. Cameron nodded.

"I'm sorry I had a splinter and couldn't find the tweezers." She replied. _Weak. She'll never buy it. _Cuddy looked at her for a moment.

"Okay. But next time come to me for tweezers, Cameron. I really wouldn't want to take one of House's pupils away from him," she said sardonically. Cameron smiled. Cuddy was to pissed at House to deal with her. _Yet again House is House._

And as fast as she was in, she was out of the restroom. Satisfied, enough.

-----

"Well, House, if you did your clinic duty instead of Cameron, Foreman, and Chase, maybe Cuddy wouldn't get on your ass about everything." Wilson explained. House thought for a moment.

"It gives my ducklings something to do when we don't have a case. And if Cuddy really was on my ass I think I would enjoy. No wait I take that back," he threw a ball at the wall.

"House, just give it a thought will you? Clinic duty isn't that bad," Wilson ignored the last comment. Thud, thud, thud.

"What do you expect from a cripple like me?" He asked in a fake, innocent voice.

"Cripples don't watch soap operas in coma patients room to avoid Cuddy," Wilson retorted. House snickered.

"Ah yes the wrath of Cuddy. Has she gained some pounds? She looks a little fat."

Thud.

"House, really."

"Oh my God, Wilson. You're bleeding! You should probably clean that up," House yelled, but to Wilson it was in House's sarcastic tone. He wasn't buying it.

"Nice try, House. But you're not getting rid of me that easily." He said. House shrugged.

"You're right I don't really care, I just wanted to see the look on your face. But seriously, you're bleeding and I don't want it all over my carpet. My blood is enough for it." House looked at him for a second.

"What the hell did you do anyways? It's all over your damn arm." Wilson looked at his left arm and sure enough there was a long streak of blood from his shoulder to his elbow. He gaped.

"What the hell?!" He nearly yelled. House flinched.

"Only I can yell in this office, it is mine you know."

It looked like something had cut through his lab coat and when he pulled up the sleeve there was a long not-so-deep cut about 2 or 3 inches. Wilson gaped at House.

"Hey don't look at me. It's not like I'm a doctor or anything."

How did he get this cut? He tried remembering doing anything with in the lab that could have done this. Then a look of realization crossed his face.

"A crue, Raggy?" He asked in his Scooby-Doo tone. Wilson nodded.

"I think I got it from Cameron." He replied. House laid back in his seat.

"Is that so? Now why would my pretty little martyr do that to you, Jimmy? Show her affection for you?" He asked, but for his own pleasure.

"I don't know." Wilson replied, making his way out of House's office.

-----

It was almost time for her lunch break and Cameron wasn't that hungry. Instead she was going to clean the surgical knife and lay it back in it's resting place, almost as if it were untouched. As soon as she was done cleaning it and putting it back in it's original spot, she heard the door open.

She turned to find none other than House.

"Now what are you doing in here? Or are naughty girls in hiding not able to tell their secrets? Can I watch?" He asked. Cameron looked at him dumbfounded.

"Ah, just checking something for Cuddy." She quickly replied. House nodded.

"Oh, yeah, sure that's what they all say," he said but Cameron was on her way out the door and before he could yell for her to come back something shinny caught his eye. It was a disinfected surgical knife. He wondered what she was doing with that.

_Interesting._

-----

"_Stop it, stop, please!" She yelled but he wouldn't listen. He just kept chuckling while he tormented her. She cried and screamed for anyone to help, but no one could._

"_Stop please!" She cried out once more. But he still didn't listened as he bit her breast._

"_No." And the last thing she saw before she was blind folded was his deep, dark eyes._

_But instead of brown, like usual, they were blue._

_They were_ his.

And Cameron, once again, woke up in a cold sweat. Except this time it wasn't the dream but the sound of someone pounding at her door.

Someone like Wilson.


	3. Addiction

**Addiction**

"Wilson, nice to see you." She lied, inwardly cursing the man before her. He nodded.

"Can I come in?" He asked. She looked at him incredulously. Of course he could come but did she want him to.

She stepped away from the door so he could enter. He took four steps, just enough so the door could close.

_Idiot._

"Cameron, about today." He started. Her eyes widened.

_Please don't say knife._

"It seems we had a little collision and I received this in the process." He pointed to his bandaged arm. Cameron's eyes widened. _Surgical knife._

"What in the devil were you doing? And with what?" He asked. Cameron looked at him for a moment. He sure as hell wouldn't buy the tweezer bit like Cuddy did and he was smart too. _Damn._

"I'm sorry Wilson, but I don't think I caused that." She replied. She was walking in a tight rope here and hopefully Wilson will be as gullible as Cuddy. She would give anything for Wilson to believe her, she couldn't let on her secret.

He looked at her in such a strange way that she knew he had somehow found out. But that was impossible unless Cuddy took her seriously.

"Cameron, I think it happened then." He said firmly, trying to get any bit of information from her. She nodded.

"Could have been, but how are you so sure I had something that could have cut you? Sure it wasn't something else in that hall? It is pretty full most of the time."

Wilson just kept looking at her with this look that said 'Are you kidding me?' But he didn't say anything more.

"You're probably right, sorry to bother you Cameron." And he let himself out. Cameron sighed heavily and looked towards the bathroom. It was calling her name. Like in a trance and Cameron couldn't stop to think not now, for she was being sucked in.

"But I have to."

-----

The next day wasn't easy. She had two withdrawals and one of them when House was present. Being under the watchful eye of the older, more experienced, doctor made her shiver inwardly. He could spot the withdrawal a mile away. She tried controlling her breathing.

"Something wrong, Cameron." It wasn't a question, it was a statement that House knew something. She looked up only to see dark blue eyes staring at her. Dark blue eyes trying to read Alison Cameron like a book. She scoffed, making his eyebrows raise.

"Getting feisty over there? I know just how to take care of that. Come to my office and we'll play doctor." He said, slapping a grin on his face. Cameron nodded.

"Or instead of _playing_ doctor, you can _be _a doctor and try to do your job." She filed through the last stack of mail.

"But I guess that is to hard for you now isn't it?" She asked, not really caring if he replied. Instead he pouted.

"Oh but mommy I was doing my job, I was seeing what was wrong with my rubber ducky. You know you're the one, Cameron." She rolled her eyes.

"Please."

He gave one of his fake laughs.

"Well since you asked politely." He got up and hobbled to the door. But not before turning around and giving Cameron one final look. It was rather odd to Cameron and she couldn't quite make out what he was trying to say but the thought didn't last long for he was out in the hall away from her. She smirked. _Finally._

She jumped up from the chair, almost knocking it over. Today she was prepared. Her own little tools wrapped neatly in her purse ready to be used. She smiled as she thought of where she would cut today, planning the size in her mind. She was pleased with herself, staying in control like this. She hurried from the conference room to the bathroom but to her surprise it was full. _Damn it._ She had to find somewhere else to release. Then she remembered what House normally does. Sneak into coma patients rooms. If she picked the right room there was a chance she wouldn't be disturbed.

So her she was, practically running down the hall, to a coma patient's room in dire need of a good cutting session, shaking out of her mind. And when she found the perfect one she had a grin from ear to ear. Setting the purse on a chair, she fumbled through it trying to find the scissors. They, to most, a harmless to have in a purse. Questions would arise, yes, but it was much better that hiding a razor in there. She was careful.

Cameron took the scissors in one hand and uncovered her hip. It was, after all, one of her favorite spots to cut. This place was...

She shook the thought away with tears in her eyes, the blade slid across her flesh but she wasn't done.

"Cameron."

It was a whisper in her ear and she could swear someone else was there with her but she didn't take the time to check for she was crying now and just wasn't satisfied. She needed to do it again. So Cameron placed the blade on her hip for the second time, in between two not-so-old cuts half way through when she heard him, yelling at her.

"Cameron."

And she imagined him laughing at her like he did. Laughing and shouting her name. She looked up at the door and he was there. She wanted to yell back and say nasty things like she should have but she was drawn to another problem. She looked back at her hip and saw blood streaming down her leg all over her pants. She felt light headed and wanted to puke but she didn't, she kept cutting.

"Cameron!" He yelled. This time when Cameron was going to tell him to fuck off she noticed something.

It was House.

And he sure as hell looked angry.


	4. Caught

**Caught**

It wouldn't be her first time seeing him like this. House got angry over plenty of cases but this time it seemed different. She was snapped out of her daze as he started coming her way, and she could swear that he wasn't limping anymore but in fact walking. But she didn't think more of it for she was putting the scissors back and grabbing her purse. She needed to get out of there as much as she needed to cut. And she almost made it.

Almost.

"Cameron," he said again, grabbing her wrist. She squirmed and pulled at his hand but as she did she felt even more light headed and dizzy. With each tug he tightened his grip.

"What the hell." He looked into her eyes like he was trying to read her, again. She was angered by this. _You don't know me. _She tugged harder.

"Let me go, House." She said sternly. He didn't comply. And he wouldn't have if Cuddy didn't ruin the moment.

"House, get back to," she was stopped. "What's going on here?"

House let go off Cameron and she hurried past Cuddy. She went back to the conference room, tears blinding her. And Cameron didn't care anymore if she lost her job over this she had to do it and she knew it. If it wasn't mentally it was physically, her body needed it.

She rushed to her car, jamming the keys into the ignition, and speeding off to her apartment.

-----

House was stunned.

It took a lot for a man, such as House, to get stunned. It just never seemed possible. Surely cases had flown in and he had gotten the jest of pain and misery from patients alike. But no this was quite different than the rest.

It was Cameron.

At first it seemed devious to House, slipping out the room so she would go after the surgical knife again. But she never did. And when he came back to the conference room, she was gone. And like that House didn't care anymore what his beloved little duckling did, just that she didn't do anything, well, stupid. General Hospital was coming on and he didn't want to miss it.

Normal, every day procedure for House to avoid Cuddy and watch his little soap opera. And the world could keep on spinning, though House didn't look at it that way. He was wrapped up in so many things.

Like seeing Cameron in _his _coma patient's room. He sighed. Well, it was the first time he would use this room, but he still had priorities over Cameron. He was a damn cripple.

But soon he got over missing the beginning of General Hospital and regained his sense of adventure, or his sense of noisiness, which ever the two House definitely opted for spying on her.

He watched her as she took something out of her bag. Slowly she lifted her shirt, partially, and slid the scissors, which he finally could make them out to be, across her hip. He was shocked and could only utter her name so that maybe she would know he was here. But she didn't stop, in fact she did it again.

"Cameron!" He yelled. But she was crying and couldn't hear him, or so he thought. He watched as she had cut way to deep and the blood was close to pouring from her fresh scar. He couldn't believe how she could keep going after that.

"Cameron!" This time she heard him. She turned around, as if to yell back, when a look of realization appeared on her face. House didn't know when he started approaching her but when he finally did she snapped out of it as well. Quickly she threw the blade back in it's place, in the purse, and tried to get past him. He wouldn't let this happen, apparently, as he caught her by the wrist.

So after Cuddy interrupting House's little confronting, he yelled at her, and tried to find Cameron. It's not like he tried not to care but if he lost Cameron then he would...

He shook his head. He'd have to do his own mail. It was the only House excuse he could find for every other excuse he could find was a weakness. To him, that is. And he didn't like weaknesses at all.

He was Gregory House, damn it.

-----

"_What's your name?" He asked._

_She smiled sweetly._

"_Alison."_

_He looked at her and she swore his eyes were glowing._

"_Alison. I like it."_

_She looked at him as he approached her. The smile was gone and fear was present in her eyes. With every step he took forwards she took a step backwards._

"_Alison."_

"_House?"_

And this is the part where Alison Cameron woke up screaming yet again. It happened every night and she was sick of it. A coy smile was brought to her lips.

But she could fix that.

So like every night she ventured back to the bathroom and picked up one very lucky tool to slice away a very unlucky flesh. It was perfect, that is, until she heard banging at the door.

"Wilson?" She asked, frustrated.

No, when she opened the door it was...

"House?"


	5. Truth

**Truth**

She was shocked seeing him there, at her door, emotionless expression. _He didn't care_ was her only thought as she kept herself hidden behind the door, her head snaked around the frame. He tapped his cane impatiently.

"Can I come in."

She nervously looked down at her thigh. Blood. That means no.

"No," she replied. He looked her sternly.

"Don't make me say please, it destroys my image."

Cameron shook her head. She just wanted to do what got her off, in the nonsexual way of course. Let her release, leave her alone, and...

"Go home House." She said firmly. He rested his cane on her door.

"No."

And with one push he was in her home. She grabbed the nearest blanket on her couch and wrapped it around her frail body. House couldn't see the weakness in her. She had to make sure he didn't see the blood. No, he wouldn't care but that wasn't what she was worried about. She was worried about the disgust he would harbor towards her, making her feel pitiful.

"A sudden chill? Either I'm getting hot flashes or you're nude under that blanket. Did I disturb something?" He asked in his snarky little tone.

"What do you want House?" She asked, ignoring his comment. He nodded.

"You cut," he remarked, blantly. Cameron would have gawked at him, but she had to keep her cool this once, think of all the fun she was missing because of him.

"No, I don't." House looked at her incredilously.

"Then we will just say the little incident in the lab was just..."

"Nothing. I had a loose string on my pants and I slipped and cut myself." Tight rope. She was back up on the tight rope. She has gotten past Wilson and Cuddy but House was entirely different. Instead of naive like Cuddy or accepting like Wilson he was, well, House. And be as it may House was House and though Cameron had been thanking him for being that way she was cursing him mentally that he was who he was.

"Right. Sure and Wilson and I have make out sessions over Chinese food. Really Cameron, what kind of fool are you taking me as?" He asked. Cameron could only shake her head _go away_.

"House, it's nothing. Please, just leave." And she was sure he wouldn't press the matter any further because it wasn't in his nature. But he suprised her.

"Fine. But I need to use the bathroom first."

Cameron's eyes widened. How can she say no? How can she get all the evidence of her mishappen out of there without suspicion? How does House keep doing this to her? She wanted to hit herself for leaving her tools and such out along with the bloody towels. That and after her recent release she was interrupted and never cleaned off one of the blades. She had to tell House he can't use her bathroom and he needed to leave. He needed to now.

"No. My, uh, toliet doesn't work. The plumber was supposed to, um, come earlier today but he didn't." Pretty good for coming off the top of her head. But Alison Cameron was a terrible liar and even she saw it. But hopefully he wouldn't. He just gave her this look.

"What don't you want me to see?" He asked.

"Nudiy magazines I hope," he remarked, limping towards her demise. She hurried after him, the blanket falling off her in the process.

"Please, House, just leave!"She yelled. He took one look back at her and then did a double take. He saw the blood that drenched a straight line across her pants. It wasn't very long and was quite small but enough to get him to half run to the bathroom and see her dirty little sin. His cane clanked on the ground when House dropped it. It was unexpected and if it weren't for Cameron's light headedness she would have rushed towards him. But she stopped dead in her place to keep conciousness.

"Cameron, what the hell."

She could remember him saying those words when they were at the hospital. But the concern in his voice was new and unexpected. She just looked at him as he exited her bathroom.

"What is this? What the fuck are you doing, Alison."

It was the first time he used her first name and it made her smile. Or maybe it was the tickling sensation in her stomach making her smile. He used fuck and her name in the same sentence, also a hilarity to her.

House was just giving her this look and she could only stand there. She laughed. She didn't know why and she didn't understand it, but it felt like she had to laugh.

"Cameron!" He yelled but she just laughed harder.

"It's funny," she said holding on to her sides. Boy, did her cut itch.

"It's not funny, it's serious. Stop laughing you're giving me a headache."

She kept laughing.

"Exactly."

It confused the hell out of him but as she swayed he became even more nervous about the situation. Then she stopped altogether.

"Go home, House."

It was what she said when he was on the other side of the door to her apartment. He approached her, almost falling in the process.

"No." And he tried his hardest not to use her as his crutch as he guided her to the couch before she fainted. Cameron just gave him this dazed look.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked. He wanted answers to why she was doing this.

"Like you care. Go home."

"I'm not fucking going anywhere til you tell me what the hell is going on!" He yelled. She looked startled.

"Why?" She asked in a small voice.

"Because if one of my ducklings has become a wack job then I want to know. Now tell me."

She laughed.

"No."

"Cameron. Tell. Me. What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. You." He spelled out.

"No."

"Alison."

_"Alison."  
_

_"What a beautiful name."  
_

"NO!" She screamed. And she got up to leave. She didn't care if he was here she needed it. But he grabbed her by the wrist and got up. She threw her other fist at him.

"Let me fucking go House!" She yelled. She hit his gut but it did nothing, she was weak and becoming extremely light headed. He grabbed the other wrist as it was about to hit him.

"Tell me." He said firmly.

She gave him this desperate look that said please leave me alone. She tried to hold back her tears.

_"I'm Alison."  
_

_"What a beautiful name."  
_

She shook back the tears and tried to shake House off of her.

"Tell me"

And she broke down.

"I was raped."


	6. Hallucination

**Hallucination**

She woke up screaming.

She was very tense and she couldn't control her breathing. House was in her home and cared. She shook back the thought and kicked the sheets off of her body, just like any other night. It was time to release again.

Cameron shivered slightly as she made her way to the bathroom door. Her mind was tangled in massive amount of insanity that she wasn't sure she could take it anymore. A nightmare within a nightmare, rare, but not exactly impossible. She laughed as she grabbed her knieve.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said House. He sat on the lid of the toliet, twirling his cane.

He appeared all of a sudden that Cameron jumped, almost losing her tool in the process.

"Be careful with that, doctor, you wouldn't want to hurt anyone. Except possibly yourself," he grinned at her shocked expression.

"Screw you," she retorted, turning around and heading for the kitchen. And as she left the bathroom he suddenly appeared in front of her, standing.

"Now now, Cameron. Don't do anything I wouldn't, or would."

Cameron snorted.

"Right, as if you could give a damn about me." She walked around him and again walked towards the kitchen, confusion no longer running through her head. House appeared near the fridge, no cane.

"No, but if you die who will make my coffee? Chase? You know the Brits can't make coffee worth a damn," he chuckled at himself. Cameron looked at him, an amused look on her face.

"Somehow I knew you would say that," and she positioned the blade on her left thigh. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Where's your cane?" She asked. House merely shrugged.

"You imagined me without it. You tell me," he said. She only nodded before slicing her leg open. The blood flowed mercilously out of the wound making Cameron panicked.

"Shit!" She yelled.

"I may not be a doctor, but maybe you should get that looked at," House said. She gave him a dirty look. She was squeezing the hell out of her leg, hoping the blood would stop. But she was a doctor, she needed stitches before it would come close. Cameron looked back at House as he raised his hands in defense.

"Don't look at me. I'm that figment of your imagination thingy. Fun to be but not real."

Then there were sharp knocks on the door. Hard knocks, knocks not created by knuckles. Cameron stared at her door. Suddenly the fake House was kneeling down near Cameron's ear.

"Alison. What a beautiful name." And as she screamed he laughed at her, disappearing in thin air.

"Cameron?" Came the familiar, rough voice. She whimpered. _When will it end? I can't take this anymore. This all has to stop._

Then the door flew open as two figures stood before her, one with a cane and the other rushing towards her before she mumbled something and let go of the wound, to bleed out, and die.

---

"What's going on, House?" Wilson asked as they neared the door to Cameron's apartment. "I haven't seen you like his since Stacey."

House winced a little when Wilson mentioned her name, the touchy subject that had broached them since House had a limp. He just shook his head, he couldn't explain it nor could he let Wilson know that he really cared. Wilson already knew, but House was still an arrogant sunofabitch and wouldn't let his feelings be said if it were to save his life.

"I don't know," he lied rapping his cane on Cameron's door. He scream erupted inside and made both Wilson's and House's hair stand on end. They could only exchange glances as the shock wore off to the point House yelled back.

"Cameron?" Pause.

No answer. House didn't wait another second as he kicked the door open with his good leg, ignoring the fact that he had shifted his weight to the bad one. The two hurried in only to discover Cameron laying in a small pool of her own blood and the two scariest words they had ever heard from her escape her lips. Wilson ran towards her as House stood still, dumbfounded.

"Cameron!" Wilson aplied pressure to the wound and checked her pulse. "Cameron stay with me," he said trying to wake her.

"Alison," House breathed. He never meant for it to be said aloud but when he did he was suprised. A soft moan was heard from her as she lifted her head. She looked at House and then Wilson before she made a pained expression.

"Leave," she said firmly. She couldn't handle anymore nightmares with House. Wilson gawked at her and then House.

"If we leave now, you will die," he stated. Cameron muttered an mmmhmmmm before closing her eyes. House became furious.

"Oh stop it you drama queen and get up," he said forcefully. Wilson just about yelled back at House when Cameron's eyes shot open and tried to get up. She wanted to slap House right across his face.

"Good now that I have your attention maybe, just maybe, we can talk about your little problem you seem to be having. Mkay? In the mean time you," he pointed at Wilson. Will be making her dinner, since she hasn't had anything for two days. And you," he pointed at Cameron. "Will be in bed with me," he pointed at himself. Cameron gave him a disgusted look.

"Okay I won't be in the bed, much to your dismay, but you will be," he rolled his eyes and motioned for Wilson to bring her into her bedroom. House grabbed a towel and the medical kit in her bathroom. He smiled for a fraction of a second. She still was little miss perfect even now, and he limped towards her room.

---

The sound of utensils being used occupied House's thoughts as he finished up Cameron's wound, every once in awhile sneaking looks towards her to see how she would react to the pain. A few flintches but nothing more, and it worried him. He could almost feel himself almost letting her see he cared. Almost.

"When will you two be gone?" She asked in a soft voice, so soft House barely heard the question.

"When you are stable enough to go near my mail without feeling a certain joy of getting a papercut," he answered, dipping the needle into her skin and out again. She shifted a little.

"That's not happening because I'm fine. Now go," she said a little louder. House shook his head.

"Yea and I'm fine enough to ask Cuddy for more clinic duty. Not going to get out of this one." Dip and out.

"Forget it, you can't fix me," she said making House stop. He recollected telling her something simular along time ago. He shook it off mentally and kept stitching her up.

"Sorry just can't do that."

Cameron groaned.

"Oh finally it hurts," he praised. The sound of beating came from the kitchen.

"Are you trying to cook our dinner or catch it?" House yelled. Wilson sighed heavily, loud enough so House could hear, and kept banging. It was so noisey that House didn't expect Cameron to her him. But she did and her eyes widened.

"What did you say?" she asked, knowing full well what he said.

"I _asked_, 'How long ago did you get raped?'"

It wasn't a dream, he was really here. The dream of House wasn't a hallucination. Then he mumbled something else. The very same something Cameron said when he and Wilson arrived.

"Kill me."


End file.
